voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
12202086 EOD echo
'1286 NH AM KF and AY' AM: Vault-Tec calling! NH: You're really funny, aren't you. AM: I just wanted to say hi is all. NH: Then why didn't you call? AM: You blocked my number. NH: You could get one of your government hacker whatevers to bypass it or something. AM: That wouldn't be fair, now would it. NH: You did say we'd never cross paths ever again that day in June, didn't you? AM: It's hard to fulfil that promise with our history, and I just wanted to visit to ask what's up. NH: I'll shut this door on you. AM: You don't have to say what you don't want to tell, but can I at least come in? KF: Yes, you may. NH: Really? You had to say that. KF: Yes, I know he's a horrible person. He's still a person, though. Just let him in. NH: Alright, come on. AM: Thanks. Now, how's everything been for you two? NH: Good until y- KF: Great, very good, thanks. We've had some close calls, though. AM: Really? Get in some fights or bad gangs or whatnot? KF: You could say that, yeah. AM: That must've been bad, sorry to hear y'all've had troubles. NH: Are we done? AM: Yeah, I can be. Well, nice seeing y'all are doing fine here in sunny California. : knock on door AM: Uhh, expecting someone else? NH: No, at least I don't think so. : NH opens door AY: Vault-Tec calling! AM: I made that same joke. AY: I know. : AY stares are AM for 2 seconds AY: Anyways! Nate, there's something I need to tell you. NH: Is it a private matter? AY: Yes, if you don't mind. It's nothing Kari or this guy needs to worry about, I'm not making moves on you. KF: I wasn't too worried about something like that. : AY and NH walk to NH's room AY: Have you heard the story of the doctor? NH: Yeah, I don't like that show. AY: No no no, the Japanese legend of the doctor, Isha. NH: Again, I don- wait, what? AY: Yeah. I've somehow avoided seeing it, and I know you are. NH: Then why'd you ask me? AY: I wasn't sure if you knew what you were seeing. NH: I did, thanks. AY: You might want to watch what you think about this coming 2087. NH: What's that supposed to mean? AY: You were dead, and the more time that goes by, the more irritated you seem. I thought your death you talked about was this New Year's, and I was right. NH: To be technical, it was the 10th. AY: In Japan, the New Year's season is the first to the 10th. I was right! NH: You just fucked my mind again, didn't you. AY: It's the best way to get info out of someone, but anyways, that's all I wanted to say. : AY and NH return AY: Remember what I said, it'll help. AM: Oh, I suppose we missed something. NH: I really hate you. Did he say anything to you? KF: Not really, no. Just asked what I thought of California. AM: I don't think I've met you before, miss. AY: Is "miss" used for someone who's not married or just not in a relationship? AM: Truth be told, that's a good question. I'm Maximus, Aaron Maximus. AY: Nice to meet you Mr. Bond- I mean, Aaron. : about 5 seconds pass AM: And you are...? AY: Oh, sorry. Aki Yamada, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! AM: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. AY (aside to NH): Well shit, he knows Japanese. KF: Oh, you speak Japanese? AM: Yeah, I know an ok amount. AY: Kono hito wa chotto okoru to omoimasu. AM: I know he is, alright. Never gets old. NH: What?! AY: Nothing concerning. AM: I think I'll be heading out. Nice getting to know how y'all are doing and nice meeting you, Aki. AY: Same here, I'll be leaving and nice meeting you, Aaron. : AM leaves AY: What an egghead, that guy. : AY leaves : end Category:Bypassed Files